Selfie
by L.X.ie
Summary: Sleeping in an hour late gave her a chance at meeting someone new. A lost phone gave her a chance at something more. ((On my profile is the song that Harley was singing if you're interested :P )) This is for Contestshipper16 Happy Birthday Anica!


**.**

**.**

**.**

_Selfie_

**Week 1**

It was a busy and restless Friday. A young, yet ridiculously tired woman tried to flounder out of bed. She kept peeking at the digital clock, her eyes sagging. The brunette sighed and kept thinking, _oh whatever, I don't have to leave right now. Just give me one more hourrr… I can catch the later bus anyway. _She tucked her head underneath her pillow and fell back to sleep.

…

_beep-! beep-!_

She groaned and tossed left and right, her eyes opening and her arm flying over the side to slap the snooze button. She sluggishly sat up and slowly stood up from the bed. Stretching he arms out, she walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. A few minutes later she exited the shower with only a towel on and dried her hair with a blow dryer. She slipped on a short, navy jean skirt and put on a white cami with a dark, red cardigan. She brushed her teeth and then left her bedroom to walk down her short hallway. Coming into the kitchen she yawned and looked inside the fridge, grabbing a carton of orange juice. The young woman then looked into the cabinet and grabbed a pink mug that read "May" in white, calligraphic letters.

After breakfast she grabbed a light yellow shoulder bag and her phone, and then slipped on white flats. Exiting her apartment building after locking her apartment, she came out onto the street, then down it, and soon at the bus stop. She stood there waiting, she had never been on this bus before, her usual time was earlier in the morning but she was too tired to care. When the bus finally pulled up and doors opened, she stepped on and looked at the seating. Walking past everyone her eyes were caught by a boy. He was sitting all by himself, looking out the window with his chin resting in his palm. She kept going past him and sat in a different seat.

Closing her eyes and sighing she thought about how her day was going to go, completely forgetting the young man she stared at.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Selfie_

**Week 2**

Drew woke to the sound of his alarm clock. Groaning, he sat up and slapped it, giving his ears a break. He ran his hand through his disheveled hair and stretched until he felt a few bones his spine crack. He was tempted to sleep in, oh, so tempted, but he had to get up to get on the bus.

Blearily, he made his way to the bathroom, taking a quick shower and throwing on a pair of jeans and a black T-shirt. He combed through his hair, grimacing at the fact that his hair turned a shade of green from not washing his hair when he went swimming the other day; despite the fact that it fell perfectly around his face and feels soft as silk, one couldn't deny that it is glaringly green. Rolling his eyes and deciding to just go with it for the day, he stored his comb in his back pocket and made his way down for breakfast.

Briefly checking the note his parents left for him on the freezer he poured himself some cereal. Checking the time he left his bowl in the sink, grabbed his backpack, which he slung over his shoulder, and stuffed his cell in with his comb. After locking up he walked to the bus stop.

He was waiting on the bus when a girl, who looked completely disorganized and should not be up at this time of the morning, looked like she misplaced her bus pass. She rifled through her yellow purse searching for change, she dropped the change on the bottom of her purse in the slot. The mechanical, female-esque voice announced, _Please, _pause,_ enter twenty-five cents. _She searched through her purse again and looked at the bus driver helplessly.

"I don't have anymore change."

Drew took out his wallet and whistled at the girl, grabbing her attention. "Here," he flipped her the quarter, which slipped through her fingers. His eyebrow rose while she scrambled on the stairs to pick up the coin. She inserted the twenty-five cents and smiled at him as she walked down the aisle.

"Thank you, um, is anyone sitting here?" She asked as she gestured to his seat.

His lips compressed a bit, he normally doesn't like sitting with people, they're so many weirdos on the bus. He looked back up at her. Up close she was pretty cute, smiling blue eyes, button nose, with just a few freckles speckled across her cheeks. Her hair in two braided pigtails and a bandana with what he thinks is a Pokémon decal. Her eyes dimmed slightly and a small frown tugged at the corners of her mouth when he doesn't answer. He nodded and moved over to the window seat.

Uncomfortable with the other's presence and unknowing how to start a conversation the bus ride passed in silence. Until a man with flowing purple hair, dressed in a cactus outfit with earbuds, completely oblivious to how he looked like to others, sang and danced down the aisle.

"_There are five cacti on my windowsill~ And a bonsai tree, living hap-il-ly~ togetherrrr~" _he screeched at the high note, which caused the other commuters to cringe._ "In any kind of weatherrrrrer~ they get along!" _

The duo watched him as he sat down a few seats behind them in the opposite row. He was still singing as loud, and surprisingly high-pitched, as he could, dancing in his seat. He didn't notice the couple that openly gaped at him. The boy, incredulously looking at him with wide eyes and the girl with her hands clamped over her mouth with either horror or amusement.

Slowly, the girl turned back to the front of the bus and lowered her hands, the boy followed suit. At the same time the gave each other a look. The girl used her eyes to pointedly direct Drew his attention to the back of the bus where object of her confusing feelings was still belting out The Cactus Song. Subtly, he looked over and looked back into her eyes. Suddenly, the girl started to quietly, but uncontrollably giggle. The soft breathy laughs catching onto Drew until he had to duck his head and started to laugh under his breath with her just as unrestrained.

When they had most of their laughs under control Drew held out his hand. "I'm Drew Hayden."

She smiled and shook his offered hand. "May Maple."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Selfie_

**Week 3 **

_be-beep! be-beep!_

Fine fingertips gently pressed the snooze button. May awoke with a happy, excited smile. Her face was fresh and her cheeks were rosy. She rested a goodnight's sleep last night apparently. Finally rising from her bed she preformed her morning ritual of shower, clothes, and orange juice, she made her way outside. She noticed that it was colder today outside and decided to grab a scarf along with her khaki jacket. May was obviously looking forward to the bus today. Her heart sang with a small, fluttery feeling. She had not known why but after meeting 'Mr.' Drew Hayden, something made her mornings better.

However, this time, she _wanted _to sit next to him. It seemed to be better than sitting alone, since she was most of the time. The brunette also made sure she had her bus pass this time. When the large vehicle rolled up — stopped with a screech — it's doors opened and she stepped on. She swiped her pass and looked at the rows run front of her, searching for him as her heart beat fast. Her eyes widened for a split second in relief when she did see him and the seat next to him was empty, she hesitantly walked up.

May swallowed as she caught his attention. "Can… I sit with you again?" she asked with a small smile.

Drew scooted a bit, "Sure."

May coyly smiled and sat down, her purse laying on her knees as she clutched it. She could feel her hands becoming clammy, and her heart beating fast. She didn't like this feeling one bit, and wanted it gone. The university student just wanted to sit there and have a nice conversation with him like she did last time. Drew, on the other hand, had noticed her stiff composure. However he shrugged and ignored it.

That was, until she decided to open her mouth.

"So…" May started, twiddling her fingers.

"What?" Drew asked, looking at her.

"..N-Nothing, um, …Do you like cookies?!" May amplified unintentionally.

She subconsciously face palmed. _No, no, nononono, why did I say that?!_

Drew blinked and looked back out the window. "Yeah," he answered.

May suddenly relaxed and her cheeked tinted with pink. She looked at him calmly. "Do… do you think I could make you some, some time?" She charmingly offered.

"Sure, why not. I bet they wouldn't be half bad," he answered, still looking out the window.

May felt her heart pang, she clutched her purse harder as her knees came together. She smiled to herself and looked down, while Drew himself actually smiled inwardly. He knew he made her happy.

After about five more minutes the bus slowly rolled to a stop. This was Drew's leave. He stood up while May watched him, as he stood in the middle of the aisle he gave a small sign of a wave, "See you later, May."

May stared as he hopped off the bus and started walking down the street. She couldn't wait until next time. Following five more minutes on the bus, May felt a vibration. She looked around, from side to side, then down. She then found a phone on Drew's seat. May picked it up and held it in her palm.

"It must be Drew's," she whispered to herself. The young woman turned on the phone, _one missed call from Solidad, _it read. She didn't really wonder who Solidad was, but a rather great idea popped into her head. May put his phone in her pocket and went along with the rest of her day. When she came home that night, she fiddled with his phone a bit and started off with her idea.

She took a picture of herself on his phone, went into his photos and started a folder of it's own, entitled "Selfie" because she noticed he never took any selfies. After that, she spent every day taking a photo of herself and putting it in the 'selfie' folder, awaiting next Friday to give it to him.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Selfie _

**Week 4**

Drew scowled at his messy room. It's normally much, _much_, neater but he lost his phone last week and he's hoping that it's still somewhere. His alarm sounded, he woke earlier to check his room again. Kicking strewn clothes out of the way he softly pounded on the alarm to shut it up. He didn't want to break it but he needed an outlet for his frustration.

Growling slightly he went to the bathroom to get dressed. When he came out his hair was washed and combed, clean shirt and jeans, socks but no shoes, and still grumbling. He thought of all the possibilities on where his phone might have gone last week while he waited for his toast to pop up.

He remember putting it in his back pocket that fateful morning and only noticing that it was gone at the end of the day on the bus ride home. He has searched everywhere, from his classes, to every lost and found on campus. He even went to the bus terminal downtown to see if the bus drivers turned in his phone. He tried calling it to see if someone would pick up but it went straight to voicemail. No such luck. He has the slightest hope that it's still in his bus seat but it's a slim chance. And most likely it's already sold on ebay right now.

He sighed and grabbed his toast. He ate it as he threw his back on his back and slipped his feet into his converse. He shot one more suspicious glare into his house as if it knew where his phone was hiding yet refused to tell him. Swallowing his toast he walked to the bus stop.

He was looking out the window when it was her stop. He saw that she was moving her legs back and forth slightly to keep warm in the chilly spring air. He smiled slightly at the sight of her, after a few weeks they got to know each other pretty well. She normally rides the earlier bus but when she's late or feels like sleeping in, which she does do a lot, she rides his bus. She caught him looking through the window, she grinned and waved cheerily at him. He responded with a little finger wave. She dug through her bag and frantically waved a small package. Drew just shook his head and waited for her to sit next to him.

She plopped onto the seat next to him and grinned. "Whoo, it's cold out! Here! I made you those cookies I promised!" She handed him the small package.

There was an odd, foreign feeling in his chest. Like something, a small something, just decided to make a permanent residence. "Thanks, May." He unwrapped it, conscious that May is watching every reaction, and took a bite out of the star shaped sugar cookie. He chewed it thoughtfully and nodded. "It's not bad, May."

She grinned and her eyes sparkled. "Really?"

He took another bite. "Really. Although, next time you might want to back off on the cinnamon." He saw her pout but he's going to be honest, there was so much cinnamon it was close to a burning feeling down his throat. He closed the bag and put it in his backpack; hopefully they'll make the trip without completely getting demolished.

"Hey, I found something last week. And I'm pretty sure it's yours." He turned back and sagged with relief when may handed him his cell phone.

"My cell phone! I've been looking for it everywhere. Where'd you find it?" A thought hit him. "I called my phone, why didn't you pick up?"

"Uuhh, I kinda was messing with it and the battery died…" She wasn't looking at him with such a cute sheepish smile on her face he almost let it go. Almost.

He raised his eyebrow. "Well next time you find someone's property I think it would be best to give it back to them as fast as possible. I might've needed this last week." He wiggled it at her.

She bit her lip. "Are you mad?"

He debated a bit in his head. "Not as mad as you think. But as long as I have my phone back." He leaned back and slid it in his front pants pocket. "Thanks for giving it back." He looked up, "My stop."

When the bus slowed and screeched to a stop May got out and took a step back to let Drew through. "Bye, Drew!"

"See ya, May." He said with a backwards wave.

He plugged his phone in and threw his stuff on the bed. Toeing off his shoes he flopped next to his book bag and started taking stuff out. After taking out all of his homework he noticed all of the crumbs on the bottom of the bag. He opened it wider to see a crumbled mess of cookies on the bottom of the bag. He took out what survived and dumped the crumbs in his wastebasket.

He worked on his homework while finishing off the leftover cookies. His mind was glazing over his history book when his phone chimed, indicating that it was finished charging. Glad to have a reprieve he strode over to his desk to see his phone.

Powering it up he noticed something off. A file named "Selfie" was taken residence in his phone. Curious, he tapped it. Picture after picture was a selfie of May. Quickly, his face went from confused to amused. All kinds of selfies were taken. One where she was grinning and doing a thumbs up next to a big chocolate cake, another was her fake crying with a bunch of homework in the background. His personal favorite was the one where she was baking the cookies she made for him. She was taking the selfie when she was adding the cinnamon, practically pouring the entire bottle into the batter without even noticing, completely focused on the photo.

At the end of the photo montage was a video of a nervous looking May. He pressed play.

"_Hey, Drew! Yeah, I took your phone and I realize now that it might have been slightly illegal…" _Nervous laughter echoed._ "But! I returned it! I couldn't help but notice that you didn't have any selfies so I decided to help out with that department." _ She beamed at the camera but quickly looked down as if collecting herself. When she looked back up her eyes were filled with determination. _"I'm sure you're wondering why I decided to put in a video, well, I really like you." _Drew almost dropped his phone in shock. Did he hear here correctly? _"Yes, yes you heard me right. I really like you and I was kinda wondering if you would like to go out for coffee or something? Ehehehe, well, that's enough from me. I just wanted you to know, so, yeah. Bye!" _ The screen went blank.

Drew leaned back in his chair and smiled at his phone. _I wonder if she's free next week._

**A/N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY ANICA! This is a collab between Relle and I and we hope you like it! **


End file.
